


A Complete Family

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam get a new family member.





	A Complete Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: found.

Dean was doing a grocery run. Castiel, Dean, and Sam had just returned after being away from the bunker for two weeks trying to track down a group of shapeshifters. Castiel and Sam were cleaning up their gear, while Dean went to the store to pick up the staples they needed. It was raining hard, and Dean could barely see the road.

In a flash of lightning, he could see movement in front of him. He didn't know what it was, so he jammed on the brakes and stopped the car. He got out of the car and searched around for what he saw. On the edge of the road, he found a puppy. The puppy had a rope tied around its neck and it was shivering in the rain. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean picked up the puppy and got back into the Impala. When he got the puppy into the light within the Impala, he could tell that the rope had rubbed the puppy's neck raw and there were open wounds. He left the puppy on the front seat, while he ran to the back of the car to get the emergency kit. He grabbed a towel front the trunk too, and jamming it under his coat to keep it dry

When he got back into the Impala, he saw the puppy chewing on the upholstery. Dean frowned but pulled the puppy into his lap. He carefully cut the rope away from the puppy's neck. He then applied some antibiotic cream to the its neck. He wrapped the puppy in the towel and vigorously dried off the back, tummy, and legs of the small animal, while being very gentle with its neck.

Dean stared at the puppy. "You ok, little guy?"

The puppy gave him a sad look, still shivering despite Dean's best efforts to dry him off. Dean turned up the heat in the Impala.

Dean frowned. "If I take you home, dude, you're going to become part of the family. There'll be no stopping Cas and Sam. It will be a hard life. We'll probably have to leave you in kennels sometimes. You might have to stay some nights alone. It won't be your normal, backyard, frisbee sort of experience."

The puppy barked once and then wagged its tail for the first time.

"I'll get mad if you chew on Baby."

The puppy laid down with its face on its paws looking at Dean pitifully.

"The smart thing would be to take you to an animal shelter, so you could have your own kid someday. Have a fenced backyard. Live in the suburbs."

The dog, still with its face on its paws, wagged its tail slowly at Dean. 

"We rarely do the smart thing; we tend to do the heart thing."

The puppy barked again.

"What type of dog are you anyway? You're going to be kinda big when you grow into those paws. Maybe you are some sort of retriever. I think you might be red or brown when you aren't all wet."

The puppy reached over and licked Dean's hand. Dean knew at that moment he was lost. "I don't like dogs. They make the car stink when they are wet. They drool all over things. They eat your slippers."

The puppy started to scratch at its neck. 

"Whoa, stop that, kiddo. You don't want to make it worse." Dean put the car in gear and drove to the bunker. When the puppy got too rambunctious, he held it gently down with his hand, and the puppy would start licking him. As he parked the Impala in the bunker's garage, he realized he had nothing to feed the dog. 

"Will you be ok if I just feed you hamburger this one time? I know we aren't supposed to feed dogs people food. What do you think?"

The puppy barked at him. Dean hesitated one more moment. Then he picked up the puppy. He gave the puppy a small kiss to its forehead. "Well, welcome home, pup."

Dean carried the puppy down the stairs into the bunker with one hand, while carrying two bag of groceries in the other. He dropped the groceries off on the kitchen counter, and then went to find Sam and Castiel. They were in the storage room, cleaning weapons. 

Dean glared at both of them. "Ok, I give in, here's y'all’s damn puppy. You bitched and whined about it for months, so I finally got you one just to shut you up. Be careful, he's got some sores on his neck. And tomorrow, you two got to take him to the vet and get him his shots and stuff. And you have to take him for walks and brush him and whatever the hell else you do with puppies. And you have to deodorize Baby once a week."

The puppy suddenly squirmed up high enough to start licking Dean's face. Dean attempted to continue to look like he was scowling, but Sam started laughing. 

Dean placed the puppy on the table between Castiel and Sam. "There. You're welcome." Dean growled as he turned around and walked out of the room. The puppy barked after him.

Castiel reached out and touched the puppy's forehead and the sores around its neck disappeared. The puppy licked his hand.

"It's the same breed the dog I had for a short time when I was a kid. It's a golden retriever." Sam looked at the puppy in wonder. "What do you think made Dean change his mind?"

Castiel smiled at Sam. "The puppy needed to be saved. That's what Dean does. Save things."

The puppy barked at the door, like it was trying to summon Dean back. Castiel picked up the puppy and placed it on the floor. Immediately, it darted to the door. Castiel and Sam followed it until the puppy led them back to where Dean was putting the groceries away. Dean tried to ignore the puppy, but it jumped up on his leg several times. Dean without looking at Sam or Castiel said, "One of you need to feed it some hamburger and water it. And for God's sake, name it something."

Castiel looked at Sam. "Can we call him, Gabe? He was my favorite brother."

"Gabe sounds fine to me."

Dean groused, "Well, one of you feed Gabe then and get him out from under my feet." Dean finished putting the groceries away and went to the laundry room to empty his dirty clothes from the trip into the hampers. They'd have a lot of laundry to do the next day.

Dean was there, sorting out the laundry for about ten minutes before he heard a whiffling noise coming up the hallway. A moment later, Gabe ran into the laundry room and sat on the floor looking up at Dean. Gabe let out one bark. Dean sighed at him. He kneeled down next to the puppy, "Ok, kiddo. You see, I have to pretend not to like you. That won't work if you keep following me around. Go find Cas or Sam."

Gabe just looked at him with is head tilted, much like Castiel did. "Go find, Cas. You know, dorky, little angel guy." Gabe tilted his head the other direction. "Ok, go find Sasquatch, big moose guy."

Gabe grabbed a sock from the pile Dean was sorting and ran down the hallway. Dean started chasing him, sliding into the library and crashing into Sam. Sam exclaimed, "There he is. I turned my back for a moment, Dean, and he was gone. We are going to have to get some baby gates to keep him contained and a kennel." Gabe disappeared around another corner.

Dean gritted through his teeth, "He has my sock." Dean headed after Gabe, turned the corner and crashed into Castiel. Castiel held Gabe under one arm, and handed the sock back to Dean. 

"Gabe is very apologetic."

"You can talk to Gabe?"

"Not words no, but I can get general feelings from him. Remember when I interrogated the cat. He likes you."

Dean sighed, "That's all I need." Dean returned to the laundry room and finished there. He then grabbed a beer and headed to his bedroom to listen to some music before bed. He was in the bed for about five minutes, when the door opened a small bit. Dean pulled off his headphones and looked over at the floor. Gabe was there looking up at him with his tail wagging. Dean sighed. He leaned over and pulled Gabe onto the bed. Gabe cuddled against him.

When Castiel came to bed a half hour later, he found both Dean and the puppy fast asleep. Dean's arm wrapped around the puppy.

Castiel smiled as he gently removed Dean's headphones and pulled the covers over Dean, with the puppy's face peeking out the top. Now, their family seemed complete.


End file.
